


【BS】intercourse

by sisyfreak



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Bottom Clark, Bottom Clark Kent, Bottom Superman, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisyfreak/pseuds/sisyfreak
Summary: 超人在接到蝙蝠灯传达的讯息之后赶往哥谭市，但一切好像都变得不同寻常Everything seemed to be out of control when superman came to Gotham city after receiving a message from his partner.
Relationships: Batman/Superman, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, 蝙超 - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	【BS】intercourse

**Author's Note:**

> 斜线不代表攻受，本文为蝙超BS  
> 本蝙的时间线在MoS之后，BvS之前，登超的时间线就是超归和黑骑  
> 预警：本蝙/登超  
> 可能存在削弱超人的情况【身心双重含义】  
> 提前OOC预警  
> 双性产乳预警  
> warning: Bottom superman; a crossover of Batman vs Superman: Dawn of justice and Superman: returns

亨亨！！对不起！！芭乐！！对不起！！我老有种凶恶黑皮大狼狗欺负毛茸茸软兔兔的幻视。。。  
本蝙的时间线在MoS之后，BvS之前，登超的时间线就是超归和黑骑

这实在有点儿不对劲。  
卡尔悬浮在半空中，用x射线将拦住前路的那辆陌生的蝙蝠车仔细扫描了一遍，随后由于高含量的铅质而有些无奈地叹了口气。对方显然有备而来。  
他悄无声息地降落在地面上，犹豫了一下之后，最终还是决定靠近蝙蝠车。  
这可能是卢瑟或达克赛德的阴谋，假扮蝙蝠侠让自己掉以轻心之类的。卡尔抿了抿嘴，在脑海里将几种荒谬的可能性划去。没有人会假扮蝙蝠侠，他想，没有人能够假扮蝙蝠侠。  
正在他思索的空当儿，一个高大的黑色身影从车顶跃下，落地的动静似乎比往日要大一些——这便教卡尔心中的疑惑更甚。他所认识的蝙蝠侠愿意舍弃自己的安危来换取更为轻便敏捷的盔甲，铅和铁从来不是哥谭义警的选择。x视线无法穿透铅质面具，卡尔猜想对方选择如此笨重的装甲正是为了防备自己的能力。但这又何必？卡尔愈发迷惑，大都会和哥谭从来井水不犯河水，蝙蝠侠曾经对他有所忌惮，但自从得悉他的弱点之后就不太像最初那样为氪星人的存在而困扰了。他们算是共同打击罪犯的同事，知晓彼此的双重身份，不过仅此而已。毕竟，一个哥谭人和一个大都会人是很难存在交集的。  
如果不是今夜照向大都会天空的蝙蝠灯，卡尔绝不会轻易踏足蝙蝠侠的地盘。  
卡尔忐忑地等待着对方说话，像是提出合作邀请之类的，然而散发着陌生气息的大蝙蝠似乎决心扮演一座沉默的塑像，只是用不可忽视的探究目光不停端详着超人。  
“蝙蝠侠，”卡尔斟酌着开口，“你找我有事吗？”  
对方冷笑了一声，朝卡尔迈了一步。他的手搭在了万能腰带上，似乎正准备发射什么东西。这不是什么令人宽慰的举动。卡尔警惕地瞥了对方一眼——x视线不管用，这是当然。  
“所以，这个世界上不只有一个氪星人，”对方慢悠悠地说道，“你看起来比另一个更擅长伪装。”  
卡尔困惑地眨了眨眼，在乔·艾尔提供的数据确切地表明超人是最后的氪星遗孤，而目前的地球科技显然还没能发达到超越氪星，并且足以探知宇宙中所有的生命，蝙蝠侠怎么能够断定自己还有另外一名同胞？  
超人沉默了一会儿，摇头道：“我不明白你的意思，蝙蝠侠。”  
“比起听氪星人扯谎，我更乐意把你们一个接一个送进地狱，”这番话在对方阴翳的眼神渲染下不像是威胁，倒像是某种宣判，“你们不属于地球。”  
噢，这听起来就像是莱克斯·卢瑟的观点。或许稻草人和LexCorp达成了某种跨城合作，成功搅乱了蝙蝠侠超凡的大脑，还更换了他的盔甲品味。  
“布鲁斯，”超人轻轻舒了一口气，以尽可能轻缓的姿态靠近蝙蝠侠，“我想你——嗷！”在他说出那个名字之后，与超人对峙的大蝙蝠就以一种迅捷到不可思议的速度，借助盔甲和自身的重量将毫无防备的卡尔扑倒在地。  
“你为什么会知道我的名字？！”对方俨然一副领地捍卫者的姿态，结结实实地扣住了超人的喉咙。  
“呃，因为我见过你的脸？”即使用不着呼吸，卡尔仍因那双钳制着自己脖颈的手而感到十分不适。他歪了歪脑袋，得到的却是一阵钝痛的窒息感。  
窒息。  
卡尔的手指不由自主地蜷了蜷，他惊恐地瞪大眼睛，在蝙蝠侠的强力压制使得他像是一只由于受惊过度而无法动弹的负鼠。  
“噢不，你——”他还是没能说完这句话。荧绿色的烟雾在周遭炸起，迅速将两人包裹其中。卡尔震惊地看着蝙蝠侠的下半张脸被隔离罩覆盖，随后在一秒钟之内便感知到自己所有的能力都已离去。氪石粉末无孔不入地钻进他的呼吸道和毛孔里，炸弹的制作者一定足够聪明，他改变了粉末的性质，让它得以渗进钢铁之躯。  
即使对超人而言，这也实在是太痛了。他无法呼吸，浑身的血液如同滚沸般灼烧，而骨头则像是从善如流地在高热之下融化在了原处。卡尔几乎没法抬起自己的胳膊，保持清醒已经耗尽了他最后的气力。  
“为什么？”疼痛丝毫没有削弱他的困惑，卡尔那双不属于尘世的蓝眼睛仍望着蝙蝠侠，带着柔软的责备和哀伤，“我不明白。”  
蝙蝠侠并没有回答超人的问题。他将一柄镶嵌着氪石的尖矛高高举起，冷酷地无视了卡尔的眼神，将矛头对准了他的胸膛。  
“你不会想要这么做的。”随着氪石的靠近，卡尔艰难地喘息。他的前额冷汗涔涔，胸口疼得厉害，但他还是朝着蝙蝠侠微弱地摇头，低声重复着：“你不会想要这么做的。”  
“猜错了。”蝙蝠侠——不是卡尔认识的那个，至少那个蝙蝠侠不会像这个一样残酷且不近人情。氪石的荧绿色光芒像是某种夺命的诅咒，每靠近一寸，就让卡尔的痛苦多加一分。  
“我很乐意看到氪星人的死亡。”  
“不。”卡尔紧闭着双眸，连一向带着柔光的白皙皮肤都变得有些灰败。但蝙蝠侠的谋杀没能更近一步，卡尔在矛尖刺入自己胸口的前一刻握住了那枚锐利的氪石，代价是深入骨髓的辐射带来的疼痛。  
“你比另外一个更加愚蠢，”蝙蝠侠的语气里竟带上了趣味，“但更为强大。”  
蝙蝠侠从不失败。卡尔脑内的警铃嗡嗡作响。在他开展下一步的反抗之前，蝙蝠侠把氪石制成的注射器针尖刺进了他的颈侧。  
“也更有趣。”

*

卡尔再次睁开眼，发现自己被镶嵌着氪石的手铐牢牢锁在墙上，红太阳则是这个暗室中唯一的光源，光线笼罩着卡尔的四肢百骸，没给他留下丝毫逃出生天的机会。  
这位蝙蝠侠可真够了解他的弱点的。卡尔苦笑了一声，继而静默地凝视那个闪进房间的身影。  
他没有杀死自己，这就意味着他想要更多——虐待、洗脑、生物实验，或是别的什么超能力计划，像是复制三个言听计从的超人跟班之类的。卡尔觉得自己的脑袋有些迷糊，他用力晃了晃头，试图把这些不切实际的想法甩出自己的脑海。  
“你看起来倒是乐在其中。”  
卡尔震惊地盯着对方将一些他叫不出名字的器械推到自己身边——注射器、氪石匕首、橡皮口塞，还有些显然用于外科手术的探照设备。最坏的结果，卡尔的心脏一阵紧缩，每一个外星文明反对者都极其热衷的行动：解剖。这的确是了解一类新生物的好办法，卡尔在生物学上认可这种不太人道的做法；但让自己成为试验品又是另一回事。当冰凉的手术刀刃在动脉上跃跃欲试，即使是勇往无前的超人也会显露出难以掩饰的惊惧。  
“我不太愿意相信你是蝙蝠侠，”卡尔的喉咙发紧，“至少我认识的蝙蝠侠不会这么……残忍。”  
“你把驱逐一个类人生物的行为称作残忍，”带着铅质头盔的蝙蝠侠歪了歪嘴角，“而我认为利用超能力对普罗大众的生杀予取予夺更加残忍。”  
卡尔不着痕迹地皱起眉头，摇头道：“我从未想过统治人类。”  
“过去的行径不能为将来的决定做保障，”蝙蝠侠用掌心感受着超人颈侧的脉动，这是氪星人的另一层伪装，“我不能让一个定时炸弹留在地球。”  
“你畏惧我的能力，却否认我的人性。”卡尔轻叹，为着颈间的钳制低喘了两声。  
“人性是氪星人的骗局，”蝙蝠侠收紧了手指，“你甚至算不上是一个人。”  
或许这位蝙蝠侠的面具之下是一张莱克斯·卢瑟的脸。卡尔因窒息涨红了脸，鸦黑色的卷翘长睫伴随着眼珠不安的转动而闪烁，如同迷失在倾盆大雨中的蝶翅。  
“告诉我，这个世界上还有多少氪星人？”  
“只有我。”卡尔攥紧了他唯一能够用于支撑的氪石手铐，但很快由于辐射而被迫松开了手。他那双蓝得惊人的眼眸上泛起了水光，像是一片吞纳群星的晨晖海洋。“很快就要一个都不剩了。”空气愈发稀薄，他大张着嘴，却无法获取足够的氧气。  
超人死于窒息。可笑的终结方式。  
“说谎。”  
但是那名过于阴沉的蝙蝠侠在濒死一线松开了他的手指，卡尔瞬间从他的面前跌落，却又因嵌进墙面的手铐而被迫半曲着膝盖，颤巍巍地抬眼看着对方。  
卡尔不明白为什么对方始终对超人的数量持怀疑态度，如果有谁会是另一名氪星人的首次发现者，那一定是卡尔自己。他是如此渴求一名同胞——一个可以毫无顾忌畅怀拥抱，而不用顾虑彼此伤害的对象。  
“至少有两个，”蝙蝠侠把玩着一支注射器，“你以为自己可以骗过我，以为每一个人都会对你顶礼膜拜而忽视你的面容。”  
“我从未这么想过。”卡尔快被这场无尽的谈判拉锯战逼到筋疲力竭的边缘，他疲倦地抬眼看向对方，缓声道：“让我离开，你杀不了我，而且你真的应该去检查一下自己是否有臆想症之类的。”  
“阿卡姆？”蝙蝠侠一笑，眼中却迸发出骇人的仇恨，“你可真是个谈判大师。”他有些粗暴地将一个口塞挤进卡尔的双唇之间，堵住了他已然窜到舌尖的质问。  
他在卡尔眼前晃了晃那支夹在指间的注射器，轻轻按住了他紧绷的肩膀。  
“等我知道了关于氪星人的一切，我会考虑是否放你走。”  
随后冰冷的液体便消融在卡尔的血液里，好比幽灵将不怀好意的阴冷指尖滑过温暖的脊背。  
卡尔又惊又怒地瞪大双眼，他的蓝眼睛被怒火烧得愈发明亮。他试图挣脱手铐，但只留下了几道顺着手臂蜿蜒流下的血迹。  
“如果你是想要知道你被注射了什么，”蝙蝠侠揪住了卡尔额前汗湿的卷发，“我可以慷慨地告诉你答案，东莨菪碱——或者说，吐真剂。”  
他想知道什么？卡尔在心中慌乱的思忖，氪星科技还是孤独堡垒的密钥？无论哪一个都不能落入这位蝙蝠侠的手里。他看起来就像是会毫不犹豫解决电车难题的那类人。但是纷乱的思绪无助于卡尔保持清醒，只是让他更快地被药物拖入令人惶恐的半昏迷状态。早已蠢蠢欲动的疲倦离笼而出，仰仗着东莨菪碱的药效，在卡尔的大脑里肆无忌惮地扫荡，把所有的理智和防备都封了口，只剩下错乱且昏黄的视野画面。  
站在自己眼前的是蝙蝠侠。束缚着自己的是该死的氪石手铐。他说不出话，但不知是谁堵住了他的嘴——他应该记得，但此时回忆却乱成了一锅粥。眼前的蝙蝠侠看起来有点不同寻常，但他是蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠从未伤害过自己。然后是问题，紧接着是另一个问题，它们沿着卡尔的耳廓穿透了鼓膜，一股脑儿刺进了他混沌的记忆里。  
蝙蝠侠。卡尔轻轻唤了一声，发现自己的讯息完全被某种物体阻断了。布鲁斯，这真的很疼，如果非要让我躺在红太阳光下，至少松开我的手。它们真的很疼。  
卡尔可怜巴巴地呜咽着，口塞堵住了所有他想说的话，却没能堵住因吐真剂而在胸腔里膨胀的情绪。他流泪了。泪水从他的蓝眼睛里细细地沁了出来，顺着他的脸颊流到了两鬓。他的能力更强，与之相伴的似乎是更加敏感的情绪。超人的鼻头和眼眶都被晕染得潮红，他的长睫毛被泪水沾湿，可怜兮兮地黏在一块儿，衬得那双不应属于人类所有的眼睛更加澄澈透明，仿佛连接着海洋中的处女地。  
“看起来你已经迫不及待地想跟我说点什么了，”蝙蝠侠眯起眼，摘下了卡尔含着的口塞，“告诉我，你想说什么？”  
卡尔毫无保留地把堆积在自己脑海里的话倾吐一空，他那平日里低沉温和的声线在药物的作用下卸去了伪装，变成了小记者克拉克特有的嘟嘟囔囔式的抱怨。疼痛，烦恼，迷惑，埋怨，蝙蝠侠震惊于这名超人丰富的情感，但他很快就因这种无穷无尽的唠叨而感到厌烦——这看起来就像是氪星人的伪装：妥协，但从不坦白。  
“闭上你的嘴。”蝙蝠侠捂住了卡尔喋喋不休的双唇，强迫他停止说话。但超人似乎对蝙蝠侠的此番行径十分不满，他奋力摇晃着脑袋，试图脱离对方的禁制。  
“告诉我你的秘密，氪星人。”蝙蝠侠居高临下地凝视着满脸水痕的超人，逼问道。  
早已陷入迷蒙和情绪线团难以自拔的超人好似突然清醒了过来，他沉默了超过三秒钟，随即合上双眼，用力摇了摇头。  
“你没法拒绝我，你知道的。”  
“不。”即使隔着手掌，卡尔也坚持用模糊的声音表达自己的态度。  
“氪星到底是不是缺乏某种关于合作的文化教育？”蝙蝠侠带着一种无可奈何的神态，拿起了另一支东莨菪碱。  
他扣紧了卡尔轮廓优美的下颚，强迫他抬头看向自己，同时往他的体内注射了双倍剂量的东莨菪碱。  
“告诉我，你在隐瞒什么？”  
卡尔的眼皮因神智的挣扎而不断跳动，眼泪抑制不住地从眼眶里溢出来，几乎要把他那双蓝眼睛淹没。但他抽噎着、哽咽着、仍然微微摇头抗拒：“不。”  
“所以你非要逼我折磨你？”蝙蝠侠动用了审讯特有的声线，他的呼吸像是腾烧的燃气冰，将寒意和热气一并送进卡尔的耳畔。卡尔退却似的缩了缩脖子，用力把脸瞥向另一边，咬紧了腮帮子，始终坚持自己的回答。  
“不。”  
“告诉我，否则我会让你记起所有抛之脑后的糟糕回忆，”蝙蝠侠威胁道，“氪石，坠落，孤独，恐惧——我想人们应该猜不到他们的人间之神会比悉达多拥有更多的眷恋和更空虚的内心。”  
他的确曾经坠落——不止一次，有些时候他的心因满足而脱离躯体飞往天空、追逐平流层外纯粹的阳光，有时却会坠入比虫洞更骇人的黑暗。永远、永远也找不到彼岸，永远、永远也触不到海底。氪星的遗骸、露易丝的婚礼、孤寂又无垠的寰宇，他驾驶的飞船像是一粒星屑，而蜷缩在飞船里的、唯一的氪星遗孤就如同附着在这颗星球上的最后一朵玫瑰。没有人会为他念一首诗，没有人看得见他的色彩，他的明丽鲜活全都变成了灰败。  
蝙蝠侠迫使他再次坠入这样可怖的回忆，那些是即便由氪星人也难以承受的情感海啸。  
其实我更加的人类。卡尔在心里小声地坦白。  
他身上更加人类的那部分令他屈服于黑暗的回忆，他分不清眼前情形的虚实，那些坠落、遗失都是幻象，但那些痛苦、迷茫却都是真实。  
“告诉我，”蝙蝠侠再次重申了他的命令，“你的秘密是什么？！”  
“不……”卡尔弓起身子，最后一次尝试逃离眼前的迷雾，但他失败了，迎面而来的是蝙蝠侠另一遍斩钉截铁的追问。  
“告诉我！”  
卡尔绝望地摇着头，蝙蝠侠终于击溃了他的防线。泪水从超人的眼眶里涌出来，浸湿了他的整张脸旁。那蓝宝石一般的、被眼泪浸润的眼睛，用陷入绝境的鹿一般的眼神望着蝙蝠侠，随后自暴自弃一般闭上了眼。  
“我……我会……”卡尔抽咽着坦白，昂起脖子，像是个即将接受绞刑的无辜被告，“我会怀孕。”  
“什么？”蝙蝠侠抬了抬眉毛，显然没有意料到自己会得到这样的答案。  
“我会怀孕，”卡尔彻底崩溃了，他急促地呼吸着，双眼红肿，几乎是哭喊着说出自己的答案，“如果有人操我，我就会怀孕。”

*

“你会怀孕。”蝙蝠侠重复了一遍超人的陈词，似乎在确认对方并未运用超能力抵抗吐真剂的药效。  
光是听到“怀孕”这两个字，就足以触及超人最不堪面对的事实。他决绝地闭上了双眼，不再回答蝙蝠侠的任何追问。但蝙蝠侠是个行动派——不管哪一个蝙蝠侠都是，超人的沉默无法阻止蝙蝠侠的求知欲，他脱下手臂上的盔甲，将温热的手指贴上了超人的下身。那里是每个男性都会有的第一性征，但谁知道在那之后是否隐藏着不为人知的、肮脏下流的氪星秘密？  
超人对下身的触碰感到十分不适，他尝试着缩起膝盖，并紧大腿，但这都是徒劳。氪石和红太阳光线让他肌肉酸软，而蝙蝠侠调动的手臂力量显然超出了卡尔的抵抗范畴。他被迫大张双腿，任由蝙蝠侠用双指探索着他的小腹和大腿根。那层紧身的氪星布料对超人的防护可谓是聊胜于无，除了增加若隐若现的战栗感以外没有任何贡献。  
卡尔的大腿肌肉因紧张而绷起，这一本能反应却加大了触摸传达到大脑的反射。那对手指的每一次移动，都在靠近卡尔最隐秘、最柔软的私处，蝙蝠侠能够感受到从指尖传来的触感愈发绵软，随后他用指甲缝轻轻刮过一处凹陷，便听见超人发出了一声闷在喉咙底的啜泣。  
Bingo.  
蝙蝠侠抬高了眉毛，俯身打量着双眉紧皱的超人，继而侧过头，唇尖轻轻触碰超人同样染了红晕的耳廓。“这个秘密可比我想象得要更有冲击力。”  
“Tell me, do you breed？”  
冰冷的手术刀尖浅尝辄止地划开了超人的前襟，顺着他的锁骨、胸肌和腹肌攀爬到小腹底端，失去了支撑的弹性布料顺势朝左右两侧绷开，比那柄手术刀更为迫不及待地让卡尔的身体裸露在凉丝丝的空气里。而未被割破的剩余布料则柔韧到足以顺着超人的股沟裹紧他的性器——这么看来，他身下的雌穴也太过明显了，那些曾经自下而上仰视光明之子的凡人是何等盲目，才看不透这具由雅典娜和维纳斯亲吻祝福过的身躯里奔涌着原罪的诅咒，那张高洁宛如圣明的面庞亦会因低俗爱欲流露出渴求与迷乱？  
超人白皙的胸脯从衣料的缝隙中挤了出来，将天蓝色的制服推到了胸膛的两侧。被强行撑开的布料浅浅陷进了超人的双乳后，像是一双深谙床笫之事的多情的手，将那柔软细腻的胸膛捧到了蝙蝠侠的眼前。如此白洁、细嫩的皮肤，却包含着如此超凡  
、惊人的力量。  
蝙蝠侠用手指拈过超人淡粉色的乳尖，随后用整只手握住了他的右胸。饱满、柔软，且富有生机。他难以自持地搓揉着超人的胸脯，直到对方表达拒绝的呢喃声频繁到足以破坏他的情趣。直到那惨遭蹂躏的胸脯被一团又一团暖红色的痕迹覆盖，他才恍然倒退一步，开始重新审视眼前这个虚弱到足以让任何人上下其手的氪星之子。  
在氪石和红太阳光的双重遏制下，超人只能勉强站直身子。他裸露在外的肌肤白皙且惹眼，而更为惹人注目的是他的前胸。右侧被蝙蝠侠狠狠揉捏过，留下若隐若现的手印，乳头也涨成了深红色，颤巍巍地挺立着；左胸却与超人那张圣洁面容相得益彰，除了乳尖透出的星点媚红，看不出丝毫屈服的迹象。  
那对双乳简直是在呼唤着布鲁斯垂首亲吻。  
于是他便从善如流。  
属于人类的唇贴上了带着细微褶皱的乳尖，仿佛一个包含情欲意味的招呼似的，布鲁斯轻轻吮吸了一口超人的乳晕，随后才用舌尖搅动那颗硬得教人怀疑下一刻便会滴出奶汁的乳头。超人的小腹随着布鲁斯的动作轻微抽搐了一下，带着鼻音的绵软呻吟断断续续地从他口中溢出。吐真剂带来的好处便是诚实——身心双重意义上的。  
布鲁斯在超人早已红肿涨起的右胸流连，却刻意忽略尚未承受爱怜的左侧。超人的肩膀不断摩擦着身后艳丽的红色披风，圆润的肩头在褶皱中穿梭、摩挲，却始终找不到依托。布鲁斯的吻覆盖了右胸的每一寸皮肤，卡尔总觉得被磨得又红又疼的乳首里有什么温热的液体将要涌出来。而右胸的缠绵越是逼仄炽热，就越教他无法无视另一侧的空虚。他挣扎着挺起胸膛，却只是把遭到过分折磨的乳尖递进了布鲁斯的口中。他甚至不愿摸一摸自己同样鼓胀、同样需要爱抚的左胸。  
卡尔委屈地呜咽了一声，艰难地曲起膝盖，讨好似的磨蹭着蝙蝠侠的大腿。  
然而布鲁斯毫不留情地掐住了卡尔不安分的双腿，将他狠狠推向冰凉的墙面。卡尔不满地皱起鼻子，半睁半闭的眼睛里泄漏出几丝疑惑。他歪过头，微张着嘴，似乎不太明白布鲁斯为何停下了爱抚。  
“不要妄想反客为主。”布鲁斯按住了超人的胯，隔着布料捏了一把他的阴茎。  
疼痛和快感令卡尔不由自主地闷哼了一声，他偏过头，似乎不忍看清蝙蝠侠正在自己身上实施的惩戒。他嗫嚅双唇，不断吐露着毫无意义的拒绝和前言不搭后语的胡话，一边却为着那透过布料传来的触感而无意识地呻吟。  
他硬得厉害，也湿得厉害，大腿根的紧身衣被透明液体浸成了深色，那淫靡的湿润还在顺着臀缝向后蔓延。  
看来超人没有说谎，或许氪星人最大的秘密就是他们的性别。  
布鲁斯有些粗鲁地撕开了堪堪裹住超人阴茎的布料，将他勃起的阴茎握在手里，先是顺着那挺拔的线条自上而下轻如鸿毛地撸动，随后又用指腹玩弄着沉甸甸的囊袋。无坚不摧的氪星人几乎快要说出哀求的语句，几乎快要放弃尊严向布鲁斯哭着摇尾乞怜了——但只是几乎。他紧咬着自己的下唇，艰难地将所有呻吟和请求咽回了喉咙里；布鲁斯能够看到他的眼球在紧闭的眼睑下无措地转动，像是一个陷入噩梦的稚子，只懂得依赖自身堪称薄弱的意志，却不愿意伸手拥抱近在眼前的黑暗。  
更多的恐惧，更多的快感。  
这场高潮就像是从深海卷起的巨浪，卡尔引以为傲的意志和肉体尽数被欲望卷进了海底，只剩下窒息和超越窒息的快感。他双膝颤抖，白浊的液体不断从他的小腹滴落，另外一些则被蝙蝠侠恶意地涂抹到了他的制服上。精液很快渗进了蓝色的纤维布料里，与那些被雌穴欲液浸湿的痕迹混作一团。他已经找不着视线的焦距了，虹膜上覆了一层薄薄的水雾，这让他的眼睛比在清明时刻更为可人。  
布鲁斯发现自己的心跳不由自主地加速了。  
他几近温柔地捧起超人汗湿的脸庞，却在他丰厚甜美的双唇上投放了一个凶狠的吻。

*

在布鲁斯把第一根手指挤进超人的雌穴之前，这名倔强的氪星人没再发出一丝声响；直到布鲁斯探入他隐藏了二十六年的秘密，蝙蝠侠才发觉这具被他抵在墙面上欺凌的身躯有多么甘美。  
卡尔在布鲁斯的指甲盖擦过他的阴蒂时发出了近似低泣的不体面声音，而布鲁斯能够明确地感觉到指尖触碰到的那团软肉痉挛了一下，侵犯式的触碰让他兴奋，布鲁斯心想，他在同一时间觉察到更多的热潮从那条细窄青涩的小缝里涌出来。他用两根手指轻轻夹住了那颗微微翘起的阴蒂，用指腹轻轻磨蹭；那些枪械锻炼留下的老茧给卡尔带来粗粝却深刻的冲击，红太阳光带来的脆弱令他更为敏感，他不得不弓起身子，尽可能地逃离蝙蝠侠的触摸，才保留了最后的星点尊严。他开始反复念叨同一个词，仿佛在铸造意志崩溃前的最后一道防线。  
“不。”  
他的眼睛里缀满星光，像是烟雾缭绕下细窄的新月，又像是漂浮莹亮的深海蜉蝣。他一遍又一遍地张合嘴唇，唇尖泛着水光，口中吐露的却是千篇一律的：“不”。  
“明哲保身的拒绝，但不是一个明智的选择。”  
布鲁斯变本加厉地用手指搓揉着卡尔的阴唇，那儿逐渐变得湿润、肿胀，变得和那对诱人的双乳一样，在人心里滋养难言的欲望。超人不停上下滑动的喉结昭示着他的难耐，而布鲁斯需要做的就是击毁氪星人最后的坚持。  
他用手指勾勒着雌穴的轮廓，一边将另一只手掌覆盖在超人的小腹下侧，翘起的阴茎上方。属于人类的体温透过皮肤，熨帖着卡尔过度紧张的肌肉；然而这安抚性的动作对卡尔而言却更像是一个威胁。  
“你有一个子宫，”卡尔听见盔甲落地的声响，像是一把刺进额叶的尖刀，“你会怀孕，为操了你的每个男人生下孩子。”一块火热贴上了湿淋淋的穴口，卡尔下意识地缩紧了穴口，仿佛借此便能阻止蝙蝠侠的侵犯。  
徒劳的反抗。布鲁斯握住了超人的腰，他清楚地感觉到雌穴正随着超人的呼吸张合，娇嫩的穴口似有若无地舔舐着布鲁斯的阴茎顶端，仿佛某种欲拒还迎。  
布鲁斯浅浅地推进，身前的氪星人立时发出了一声悲鸣。这一定是他的第一次，布鲁斯想，作为承受者，作为孕育者，作为一个处女。他的阴道甚至没有接受扩张，从未接纳过比手指更粗的物件。他在发抖，为自己即将被人占有而恐惧不已。  
“如果我捅进你的子宫，你会为我生下孩子吗？”布鲁斯的性器在卡尔的穴口缓慢地磨蹭着，“一个地球和氪星的混血儿，那些仰慕人间之神的凡人会看到你隆起的腹部，他们会发现你隐藏至今的秘密。每一个曾经用崇慕注视着你的人只会想着扒光你的衣服，让你跪在地上替他们口交，让你撅起屁股像个妓女似的用屁股含住他们的屌。”  
对所有心怀性幻想的人来说，高高在上的超人可谓是午夜梦回可望而不可及的圣女贞德。  
“全世界都会知道你的弱点，超人会为了世界和平变成性爱玩具。你的自大会毁掉你的尊严。”  
卡尔含泪摇头，不知是在否认蝙蝠侠的话语，还是在抗拒近一步的侵犯。他抽了抽鼻子，将全身力气集聚到声带上，嘶哑着嗓子哽咽劝说：“求求你，不要——！”  
蝙蝠侠从不为任何人的恳求停手。布鲁斯猛地将自己的性器插入了卡尔的阴道，高热的软肉瞬间包裹住那根跳动的阴茎，一部分爱液因突如其来的挤推溢出了穴口，在稀疏的毛发上留下了透明的丝状物。超人绷紧了脖颈，宛如一头濒死的天鹅，晶莹的眼泪从他的眼角滚落，顺着优美的脸廓流进了鬓角，最后在耳根后留下一点冰凉。  
太深了，太烫了，太痛了。  
卡尔的大腿根不住地抽动，他放弃一般地张开了自己的双腿，他已经无力再做任何的反抗，布鲁斯近乎粗暴的插入和抽出把他的神智撞到了九霄云外，除了昂着头发出细碎的鼻音，卡尔做不出其余的反馈。蝙蝠侠冰冷的盔甲在他的小腹蹭动，像是某种恶作剧一般一次又一次地亲吻着不断溢出淫液的性器顶端，属于男性的快感舔舐着卡尔的小腹，但未竟的爱抚让妄图攀顶的欲念心有余而力不足。蝙蝠侠只顾凶恶地开拓着超人的雌穴，却不愿意用手给他不得纾解的性器丝毫爱抚。  
在体内抽插、搅动的性器像是流动的阳光，将雌穴里的肌肉挤平又扯长，饕不知足地逼迫阴道深处涌出更多更热的液体。卡尔的身体似乎在蝙蝠侠插入的一瞬间就背叛了自己，他的阴道缠绵地吮吸着入侵者的阴茎，体内流出的热液为两人的交媾推波助澜。润滑加剧了卡尔的快感，他感到自己的子宫正因蝙蝠侠的一次次撞击而一点点张开，更深处的小口渴求着精液的润泽。他的阴蒂和阴唇被磨得通红，在最艳丽的春花面前也毫不逊色。而他比任何一次冬去春来更渴求生命的注入。  
卡尔快要被逼疯了。他既渴求作为男性的解放，又希冀着作为女性的征服，高潮唾手可得，情欲之神却像是惩罚他过分的高洁一般，将他拦在极乐的门外。他哽咽着昂起头，再一次将胸口送到蝙蝠侠的嘴边，红肿的乳晕下像是埋藏着未知的宝藏。  
布鲁斯用舌头挑逗着超人的乳尖，随即重重地吮了一口。与之相伴的是超人夹杂着氪星语的胡乱话语，他的下唇发颤，像是等待着布鲁斯落下最后一只惩戒的鞭。  
“你会被吸出奶吗？”高大的蝙蝠侠将超人搂在怀里，一口接一口地吮吸着他的乳头，“你会被我干到喷奶吗？还是要等你生下孩子，才愿意让他品尝你的滋味？”  
蝙蝠侠的淫词艳语让卡尔溃不成军，他觉得自己的胸口更涨了，就像是真的有什么东西要从乳口里流出来。然而压制着他的人还在乐此不疲地含着他的乳尖，不停用舌头顶开细小的乳孔，就像是非要从里头吸出点什么似的。  
“你不会让我失望的，是吗？”  
蝙蝠侠掐着他的胸肉，用力地朝他的子宫口顶去，每一次深入都能换得超人破碎的呻吟。他在不停地求饶，可裹着布鲁斯阴茎的雌穴却像是一张天煞的会吸的嘴，几乎要把布鲁斯的灵魂从他的前列腺里吸出来。一次撞击，一声哀求，一点开放。  
蝙蝠侠把超人干透了。一股比过去更加汹涌的热流从穴口淌出，随之而来的是带着啜泣的哭喊。卡尔本能地并紧双腿，勉强夹住了蝙蝠侠的胯，摇晃着下体哭叫着潮吹了。  
但他并没有因此乖乖合上嘴，卡尔视线空茫地盯着天空，随后哽咽一声，不知向谁叠声乞求着“PLEASE”，细不可见的乳孔张开，射出了一道腥甜的乳汁。  
白腻的液体在蝙蝠侠的黑色盔甲上留下了不可忽视的痕迹，布鲁斯不易觉察地抬了抬眉毛，用手再次挤了挤超人的胸口。几滴乳汁从他的乳尖渗出来，伴随着布鲁斯的揉挤，小股地流进了他的指缝里。  
“非常有趣，”布鲁斯将超人胸口的乳液舔吃干净，随后咬住了卡尔红艳的下唇，“非常有趣的实验。”  
“放开我，求你。”卡尔彻底溃败，被操到产乳的羞耻令他不住地落泪，他已顾不得未纾解的阴茎，只想尽快逃离眼前这个不讲道理的蝙蝠侠。  
“不是现在。”布鲁斯再次将性器插入超人湿软的雌穴，同时用手快速撸动他的阴茎，强迫他忽视羞耻心射在自己的制服上。  
卡尔被蝙蝠侠抵在墙上，被迫用雌穴高潮了一次又一次，最后在蝙蝠侠解开氪石手铐的一瞬间跌进了他的怀里。  
布鲁斯用手揩去他被汗水浸透的额发，用氪石锁链牢牢铐住了他的脚踝。  
“Have a good dream, my sweet pet.”

FIN.


End file.
